warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Splish Splash Sploosh/dear god what am i doing
ok so i had a bRiLiAnT iDeA My favorite band is AJR, and i have close to 30 favorite songs by them. something's wrong with meee so i couldnt really decide whoch one to put as Splashstar's theme song + aesthetic coding. so i am going to spend time that could be used to do homework coding a bunch of different versions for splashstars page. and then i am going to find the one i like best. crap. here we gooooo Version 1 Come hang out Cause you're outta your mind'' You're working so damn hard You forgot what you like And come hang out Don't you leave us behind But I'll be there next time I'll be there next time '' '' ''I can't complain, no, I won't be mourning' 'Cause I skipped on prom For Elvis Duran in the morning All of my life I have been starving Not for a dinner with friends, more of a starving artist Description As you look at her, you wouldn't think she would be the leader of a clan. She is small and chubby, her short, stubby legs completing the effect of making her look like an apprentice. She is not beautiful, though her silver tabby coat is long and soft, her tail like a plume of silvers feathers. She has a vanilla-like cream underbelly, with a few silver markings around the spot on her chest. Her eyes are the most striking thing about her. They shine like sapphires with a blue-violet core, large and glittering. They bore into you, forcing you to answer her, they command you. The only thing that takes away from her soft appearance is the long scar stretching like a second smile across her neck. The secret of how she got this scar is only known by a few of her clanmates. Yep yep I'm gonna miss this someday Yep yep I missed another Friday And all my friends say ''Come hang out' '''Cause you're outta your mind You're working so damn hard You forgot what you like And come hang out Don't you leave us behind But I'll be there next time I'll be there next time Last album's sales could have been higher' Maybe that's why I haven't seen friends in awhile They're at a bar down in the Bahamas While I'm doing promo, tryna blow up in Chicago Personality arf im redoing this but here's some bullet points for now * cunning * kind * brave * sarcastic * self-loathing * tries to be honest * over-tolerant * over-working * sArCaStIc * anxious * reckless Yep yep I'm gonna miss it someday Yep yep I missed another Friday And all my friends say '' Come hang out'' Cause you're outta your mind You're working so damn hard You forgot what you like And come hang out Don't you leave us behind But I'll be there next time I'll be there next time History See Ripples and Splashes for full history. Splashkit was born to Heathertail and Northwind in the LakeClan Camp. Northwind was sent on a scouting mission barely a quarter moon after she was born. He never came back. Splashkit grew up with only her and her mother, at the bottom of the clan. She and her mother got the last pick of food, coldest bed, last access to anything. Her only friend as a kit was Skykit, but he was in the high class, his mother being Blazestar's sister. Skykit's sister, Honeykit, was spoiled rotten by the other nursery queens. His other sister, Rosekit, was much more shy and tended to avoid everyone, normally spending time with the medicine cat. Skykit had ruined his reputation by playing with Splashkit. Splashkit, Skykit, Rosekit, and Honeykit were all apprenticed at the same time. Splashpaw was apprenticed to one of the youngest warriors, Twigclaw, while Skypaw and Honeypaw were both apprenticed to high-class warriors. Rosepaw followed the path of a medicine cat. Splashpaw learned well, Twigclaw exceeding most cats' expectations of her ability to train her apprentice well. Splashpaw quickly rose above the other apprentices in skill and technique. Her speed was unmatched, even in WindClan. She alway's brought back the most prey and often finished her tasks before the others. She managed to earn her warrior name, Splashfire, half a moon before her fellow apprentices. Skypaw, her kithood best friend, soon grew jealous of her. Once he and his sisters earned their full names, Skyflight, Honeyfur, and Rosepelt, he challenged Splashfire at every chance he got. Splashfire would find him pointing out any mistake he could find about her, be it the way she talked to cats or even just teasing her. Splashfire confronted him, though he denied everything. He said he was just being friendly and it was all a joke, but even after their talk, he continued his behavior. Splashfire had had enough and confide in Rosepelt. The two became close friends. Then tragedy struck. Geese and ducks and what seemed like every semi-dangerous bird in the forest attacked the camp. Splashfire and her former apprentice-mates were shoved into their first battle. Splashfire was badly injured, as well as the Blazestar, who was on his final life. Rosepelt did her best but couldn't save him. He asked to have Splashfire brought to him. It was then that he said his final words, speaking of a prophecy given to him many moons before: The ripples and splashes of the water begin and flourish, turning the tide of the lake. ''He requested that his deputy, Sunflower, make Splashfire deputy once he died. Blazestar passed away, Sunflower became Sunstar, and Splashfire was made deputy. However, the clan had faced many losses in the battle, the most notable to Splashfire being Whitespot, Skyflight's mother, and Rosepelt's mentor, Grayfoot. Driven mad by grief, Skyflight blamed Splashfire for his mother's death. In the middle of LakeClan camp, he challenged her to a one-on-one battle. To the death. Splashfire had no choice but to accept. She easily beat him and pinned him down, but failed to make the final strike. She only saw her old friend when she looked at him and couldn't kill him. That was her mistake. Skyflight lurched forward, slashing her throat. She fell backward as her clan swarmed around Skyflight, ready to kill him as revenge for the fallen deputy. As she was on the brink of death, she saw a StarClan cat materialize in front of her. It was her father, Northwind. He touched his nose to hers, and she felt her strength coming back. The slit in her throat sealed up, but as it did, Northwind faded away, saying: "My daughter, I hope you will be happy. I won't be able to watch you grow anymore, but you will live. That is all I want." Her clan stared at her, shocked that she had lived. She sobbed, telling them what had happened. Skyflight was exiled, and the clan was at peace for many moons. The clan found Skyflight's body in a bush, half-eaten by a fox. Moons passed, and Sunstar slowly lost her nine lives. She died peacefully of old age on her ninth life, and Splashfire visited the moon pool and became Splashstar. As leader, Splashstar made a few changes to Clan customs. She removed the status classes altogether and gave normal warriors more rights in making major decisions. She still felt like the prophecy Blazestar had told her all those moons ago hadn't been fully fulfilled. So she consulted StarClan. StarClan told her that she had done an amazing job and fulfilled the prophecy. Content, Splashstar went back from the Moonpool to the camp. On her way back, she met a loner. The loner was a handsome tom named Heron. He wasn't in her territory, so she didn't chase him off, but he did try to flirt with her. She was annoyed but didn't think much of it. The next day, she saw Heron while she was out hunting. She chased him off, but he managed to ask if he could join the clan. She told him she would bring him back and see if the clan accepted him. The clan liked him, and he was renamed Heronpaw as he needed to be trained, though he was many moons older than the oldest apprentice. He completed his training with ease and Splashstar named him Heronflight. Splashstar monitored him closely, but he soon proved to be loyal. Four seasons passed, and Heronflight and Splashstar became good friends. In a devastating battle with ThunderClan, Honeyfur was killed. The clan grieved, but Heronflight was named deputy. The two lead the clan with pride and honor. Everything was peaceful. Unfortanately, nothing could stay that way. WIP ''Come hang out 'Cause you're outta your mind You're working so damn hard You forgot what you like And come hang out Don't you leave us behind But I'll be there next time I'll be there next time '' '' ''Come hang out' Cause you're missing a lot'' You haven't gone that far You can find a real job '' '' ''And come hang out' ''We can save you a shot But I'll be there next time I'll be there next time Fears * Ducks(ducks?) * Falling Should I go for more clicks this year? Or should I follow the click in my ear? Should I go for more clicks this year? Or should I follow the click in my ear? '' '' Come hang out' 'Cause you're outta your mind You're working so damn hard You forgot what you like And come hang out Don't you leave us behind But I'll be there next time I'll be there next time '' '' ''Come hang out' '''Cause you're missing a lot You haven't gone that far You can find a real job And come hang out We can save you a shot But I'll be there next time I'll be there next time '' '' I'll be there next time' I'll be there next time Relationships '''Go ahead and yeet yer sonas in here. Glitchfang: Splashstar and Glitchfang talk a lot with each other and are competitive in a friendly way. The two enjoy each other's company. Anarchy: 'wip 'Skysong: Splashstar hasn't talked to Skysong very much, but is excited to get to know her better! She hopes they become good friends in the future. Snowysplash: wip Froststar: Wip Come hang out 'Cause you're missing a lot You haven't gone that far You can find a real job And come hang out We can save you a shot But I'll be there next time I'll be there next time Trivia * She originally was named Silverfur, but fought her way through that name. * She was going to be a tortie. * She was created in 2016 with a completely different history. * Skyflight was originally her love interest, and Honeyfur was her enemy. I'll be there next time I'll be there next time Gallery Here. Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:Warriors Category:LGBT+ Category:Catsonas Category:Content (Splish Splash Sploosh) Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Leaders Category:Deputies Category:Blog posts